


touch me (you're my fantasy)

by stylescantstop



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Desperate Harry, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Harry in Lace, Harry in Panties, Lots of dialogue, M/M, Needy Harry, Phone Sex, Sexting, Well I tried, and stockings, dont judge me, harry is a cockslut, harry is a come slut, harry is louis' baby, harry wears a thong, it sucks tbh, louis uses A LOT of pet names so beware, mentions of come sharing, so louis calls him baby A LOT, they are engaged yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescantstop/pseuds/stylescantstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis goes off on business again and Harry hates being without him. </p><p>or the one where Harry misses Louis a lot & sends him racy pictures, which prompts Louis to call him and it leads to hot phone sex. Exactly what Harry wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	touch me (you're my fantasy)

**Author's Note:**

> wow. it took me a little over a week to write this and i still feel like it's pretty shitty. i just had the urge to write it, idk. keep in mind i've never had phone sex before or written it so this is complete bullshit and i tried my best to make it seem realistic but i know that flopped. please don't be too harsh on me. there is a lot of dialogue and it's mainly dirty talk and it's kind of a lot of them repeating themselves but not really? idk. i tried to make it nice. i know it's horrible. anyway. ENJOY! <3
> 
> title is from a robin thicke song.

Louis slid his arms around Harry's slim waist, pulling their bodies flush together as he wraps his arms tightly around him. Harry buries his face in Louis' neck, pout on his lips clear as ever.

“But I don't want you to go,” Harry says, voice muffled. 

“I know, baby, I know,” Louis says soothingly. “But I have to go for work or else I'd never leave you here. You know that.”

“But I hate being alone, Lou, you know that.” Harry grips onto Louis' suit jacket and sniffs. He won't cry, he refuses.

Louis sighs. “It'll be alright, love. I'll only be gone for two days. I'd bring you if I could.”

Harry raises his head to look at Louis' face. His blue eyes are watching Harry closely, searching his face for any tears of distress. He's always been so caring and loving towards Harry. “But...why can't you? I'll be good, you know I would be. I'm always good. I wouldn't get in your way or anything! I--”

“Baby, listen. I'll just be in meetings all day and I absolutely do not want to leave you alone in a hotel room all day long. And I wouldn't want you out in a strange city wandering around by yourself. So, I would feel much more comfortable with you staying here in our home, safe and sound. Can you please do that just for me?” Louis looks at him with all the love in the world, but with just a hint of authority to his voice, and Harry loves it when he sounds like that. It makes it harder to deny Louis what he wants of Harry.

“Yes, I can. I'll stay here. But I'll miss you so much.” Harry met Louis' eyes and Louis places his warm hand on the back of Harry's neck, pulling his face closer to his. He presses their lips together gently before slipping his tongue inside Harry's waiting mouth.

Harry whimpers, and god, Louis _loves_ that sound. He clutches Louis to him tighter, sinking into the kiss, immersing himself completely in everything Louis was willing to give him.

With a groan, Louis pulls back, licking his lips. “I'm gonna miss you so fucking much.”

Harry's red, plump lips stay parted, soft breaths fanning across Louis' mouth. He keeps his eyes closed and leans forward to nip at Louis' bottom lip. “Mhmm. You can handle it. Can't you? Or are you going to go mad without being able to fuck me into the mattress like you do every night?” Harry pants against Louis' mouth, hot breath mingling with his. “Huh, Lou? Can you make it without being able to touch me for so long? Are you going to imagine me sitting on your cock and riding you the way you like while you lie in your hotel bed and jerk off--”

Louis groans, snapping out of his lusty haze. “Baby don't, oh dear God, please don't do this to me right now, please, I-I gotta get going or I'll be late.”

Harry pouts again, pushing his hard cock into Louis' hip. “I'm gonna have to take care of this all by myself. No fun.”

Louis shivers. “Just...think of me, like you always do, love. But I'll be back as soon as I can be. Promise me you'll stay here and stay safe.”

“I promise, Lou.” He kisses Louis' chin, marveling in the way his scruff scratches his own smooth skin and it leaves him tingling. 

“Good baby. Now, Lisa will be over in the morning to clean so don't, you know, surprise her by being naked again. I don't like it when anyone besides me sees your body. Okay, baby?”

Harry nods again. 

“Okay. I gotta get on the plane now. I'll call you as soon as I land.”

They exchange more hugs and kisses and Louis nearly has to pry Harry's hands off him before he can move an inch, but he wouldn't change a thing about how clingy Harry can be.

“I'll talk to you soon. I love you.”

And then he was gone.

**

Two days down, one more night to go...

Harry isn't going to make it. He definitely is not going to survive another night alone. He's lonely and has no friends in this area that he and Louis moved to, but he doesn't want anyone elses company besides Louis'. 

They had talked for a short time when Louis had gotten into his hotel room, but Louis had been so tired and jetlagged that it was really only small murmurs and him yawning a lot. Harry knew Louis didn't mean anything by it, he knew that Louis was tired and he worked a lot, but still. He always wanted to talk to Louis, always wanted to be around him, always had to be touching him.

He was in love with Louis. So, so in love. Had been since he was nineteen and four years later nothing has changed. Louis is everything and more to Harry and he falls more and more in love with him everyday. It's a great comfort to know that Louis feels the exact same way.

He lies back in his bed with a heavy sigh, sliding his engagement ring around in circles on his finger. It shines in the light of the lamp on his bedside table. He smiles softly, remembering the day Louis had proposed to him. They'd been on vacation in Maui, but Harry had never anticipated a proposal to be apart of his trip. 

It was a normal thing for Louis to take him on vacations frequently and a proposal had never crossed his mind until they were walking hand in hand on the beach, watching the sunset, when all of a sudden Louis dropped to one knee, and Harry had been about to fuss about him getting his khaki shorts dirty when Louis had grasped his hand and spilled this huge speech about how much he loved Harry and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He'd pulled out that shiny silver ring and slid it effortlessly onto Harry's ring finger, and Harry just knew that they were meant to be. It all fit and it all felt so right.

It's been a year since then and they've done nothing but plan their wedding. It's set to happen in the Bahamas, where they'd spent their very first vacation together and had become quite the serious couple. Harry is very excited to say the least. He can't wait until he can officially introduce himself as Louis' husband, as Harry Tomlinson. 

He picks at the hem of his t-shirt, bored out of his mind. It's half past ten and he's already turned all the lights in the house off for the night. He's gotten plenty of sleep so he really isn't all that tired but he's in bed anyway.

The last time he'd talked to Louis was about two hours ago, when he'd told Harry he was going to dinner with some of his colleagues. Harry had to swallow down the intense jealousy he felt at that and wish him a great night. He said he'd call Harry after he got back to the hotel and settled in for the night and it's getting super late. Harry doesn't know if they're still at dinner or if they've gone somewhere else after.

Most of Louis' colleagues have girlfriends and some are divorced, but Harry's met most of them and they don't seem to take their relationships as seriously as Louis and Harry take theirs. Which only prompts Harry to worry that maybe they've dragged Louis to a bar or a club or something and that makes jealousy shoot through his veins. A bloke could be trying to chat up Louis right now and he'd never know. 

But Harry trusts Louis. Trusts him with all his heart and believes him when he says he loves him. He knows Louis would never cheat on him and that's enough to stop him from worrying over silly things.

He rolls over and buries his face in Louis' pillow, inhaling his scent, essentially calming him down. It's the all too familiar smell of Louis' cologne, of his shampoo, and just Louis' natural scent in general. He snuggles his face down deeper, wishing it were Louis' neck instead.

Then, his mind begins wandering to all of the times Louis has fucked Harry face down in this bed, with Harry's face pressed down in this very pillow while he sobbed as Louis pounded into him. It's only been two days since he's had Louis' cock deep inside him, but it feels like so much longer. He _needs_ it and the wait is driving him crazy.

He starts thinking about how it feels as Louis' cock slides in and out of him, slowly at first before it turns frantic, Louis slamming into him hard and fast, making his ass ripple with each slam of his hips. He lets out a soft moan as his hips rut involuntarily against the mattress and he can feel his cock start to fill up in his pants. He won't be able to resist it now.

He slides off the bed and wanders over to their huge walk in closet, turning the light on and immediately going over to his side of the closet where his small chest of drawers are placed against the wall. He pulls the top drawer open, rummaging through the many pairs of panties and stockings he has. The pair he wants is not in the first drawer so he looks through the rest until he finally finds the ones he's looking for. 

He smiles to himself as he grabs the pair he knows are Louis' absolute favorite on him. He places the black, sheer stockings on the bed along with the barely there red lace thong. He thinks about the way Louis looks at him when he sees him in this particular outfit, and he can't wait to see Louis' reaction when he sends him pictures of him in it tonight. Can't wait for the call that is sure to come soon after so he can hear the utter desperation and want in Louis' voice. Harry lives for it.

He decides to take a shower before he does anything else and goes into their overly luxurious bathroom to start the shower. He lifts his shirt off and drops it in the hamper. He steps into the warm spray, careful to keep his hair dry since he wasn't patient enough to have to dry it. He washes himself quickly, water and suds running over his smooth body along with his hands. He runs his fingertips over his rosy nipples, feeling them harden and perk up in interest. He slides his hands down his wet, silky body before sliding a finger around to his bum. He circles his rim slowly, eyes closed as he sighs in pleasure as he slips the tip of his finger inside. It feels so right, and so so good to have something inside him. He pushes his finger in further, feeling himself stretch around his slim finger before he tries adding another.

He jerks involuntarily as it slips in, humming as his cock begins fattening up even more than it already was. He's so, so horny and beginning to feel the vibes of desperation and _need_ thrum through him the longer he goes without touching his cock. His fingers scissor inside him, feeling the tight, warm and velvety walls of himself, and his eyes roll back in pleasure. He almost wraps a hand around himself before his eyes snap open and he pulls his fingers out.

He can't do this right now. He wants to get Louis off first before he ever allows himself to come.

He finishes rinsing off and steps out, wrapping himself in one of their more fluffy, large towels. He pads out of the bathroom, the steam seeping out into the bedroom, and pats himself dry. He grabs the cherry blossom lotion he keeps on his side of the bed and squirts a dollop into his hand. He swipes his hand down one leg and uses both to rub the shimmery substance into his smooth, hairless legs. He does the other leg before swiping some on his arms and a little bit on his bum, smoothing the lotion into his milky, supple skin. Once he's done with that he gets off the bed and grabs the thong. 

He stands in front of their full length mirror as he steps into the flimsy fabric, shimmying his hips slightly as he pulls the blood red fabric up his long legs before the waistband is sitting snugly on his hips. The fabric is tight enough around him that his hip chub is a bit prominent but Harry doesn't worry about it. He knows Louis absolutely _adores_ it.

He reaches into the small confinements of the thong and adjusts his cock gently, seeing as it's fully hard and aching to be touched. The red lace is tortuous as it rubs against him and he can't wait to get them off and really go at it. The string of the thong is nestled snugly in between his bum cheeks, rubbing against his tender hole softly. He wiggles about for a few second, enjoying the sensation.

He snaps himself out of it though and pulls on the black stockings. Louis has always loved this pair and when he saw them on Harry's long, luscious legs paired with this very red thong, his eyes had nearly popped out of his head and Harry's bum had been sore for days. But he'd _loved_ every minute of it, just like the little slut he was.

He slid the stockings up one by one, feeling the soft fabric encase his legs before they snapped into place on his thighs. He made sure they were even before he turned and observed himself in the mirror, making sure he looked okay. The pink tip of his cock is poking up out of the thong and he rubs his thumb over the leaking slit, which was a silly thing to do because his hips buck and he whimpers pitifully before yanking his hand away and walking back over to the bed.

He grabbed his phone and pulled up his messages to Louis.

_louuuu I miss you :(_

He sits his phone down and runs his fingers through his long hair, tugging just a tad. He closes his eyes and pulls his bottom lip in, biting it to make it redder than usual. His phone dings from beside him.

**i miss you too baby, so much**

Harry smiles in satisfaction. 

_where are you, loubear?_

He knows what a sucker Louis is for petnames and Loubear just happens to be his favorite. Mainly because Harry was the first to ever call him that.

**i'm on my way back to the hotel love. I'll call you in ten minutes, I promise :)**

Harry twists his lips up. Ten minutes. That means, if Harry does what he needs to do now, Louis will be in the elevator, itching to get out and call Harry.

_i need to show you something..._

He bites his lip in anticipation as he watches the typing bubble pop up until Louis' text appears.

**what is it, baby?**

Harry opens the camera on his phone and looks around his bedroom. He wants the first picture to be perfect and needs to find the right angle, right lighting, and the right position. For the first picture, he stands in front of their full length mirror and does the classic mirror shot. He stands with one leg crossed behind the other and only gets his body from the waist down, making sure that the thong, the stockings, and the tip of his cock poking out are perfectly clear in the picture.

He snaps the picture and immediately sends it to Louis, no caption needed. While he waits on Louis' reply, he turns around so his bum faces the mirror and bends over slightly so that he has a clear view of his soft bum. The fabric of the thong disappears between his bum cheeks until it emerges at the top of his ass which makes for a great picture. He snaps it and quickly sends it to Louis.

He goes back and sits on the bed, biting his thumbnail as he impatiently waits for Louis' reply. It comes five minutes later with a sharp ding, jolting Harry out of his thoughts.

**fuck baby...my favorite..you look so beautiful as always. Want to touch you so badly now :(**

Harry grins, cheeks blushing in pleasure. He lies back on the bed and brings his knees up. He pulls his cock out of the thong until it's lying in full view, hard and leaking against his tummy. He takes the picture and sends it to Louis.

The reply is immediate.

**oh god, harry baby you're killing me look so fucking good for me**

and then,

**how long have you been hard baby? Wish I could help you, want me to help you baby?**

Harry groaned, hand sliding down his abs until his hand runs through the small pool of precome collecting by his belly button. He smears his hand in it before he wraps his hand around himself and shudders. He fists his cock slowly, enjoying the sensation of his smooth skin sliding up and down his shaft. He's thankful for the little bit of relief but he pulls his hand away to reply.

_yes, daddy, would love your help. Please hurry, I cant wait much longer :(_

He refrains from touching himself, just messing idly in the precome until his phone dings once more.

He opens the text to see a picture of Louis' bulge, hidden by his suit pants. Harry wants more.

 _more, daddy, please, wanna suck your cock so bad_ , he sends.

A minute later, it comes.

Harry gets a picture of Louis' cock, flushed an angry red at the tip and fat and so _thick_ , lying heavy against his stomach. Harry's mouth absolutely _waters_ , and he wants nothing more than to have it in his mouth and deep down his throat. But he can't, at least not right now, so he'll make the best of it.

_looks so delicious, daddy, I want you so bad_

**do you, baby? how bad?**

Harry's hand slips and nudges the slit of his cock, making a broken moan slip from his lips and echo through the room. 

_so, so bad. please call me now, daddy, I cant wait anymore._

So Louis does.

Harry answers on the first ring, immediately putting it on speaker phone and leaving the phone on his chest as close to his mouth as he can so Louis can hear every moan, every gasp, and every single whimper that leaves his mouth.

“Baby,” Louis breathes as soon as the line connects. His voice is breathless as ever and so, so lustful. 

“Lou,” Harry says, equally as breathless. “Need you.”

Harry hears him spit into his hand and then the slick noises of him sliding his hand up and down his cock are filling his ears. “I know, baby. I need you so much too. Want to see you on your knees for me.” 

Harry immediately goes along with it, eager to please. He desperately wishes he was on his knees in front of Louis now, getting him off. “Yes, of course, daddy.”

“Want to fuck your pretty mouth, see those lips stretch around me. Do you want that?”

“Fuck yes. Want you to fuck my mouth so hard until you come down my throat. I want to swallow it all for you--”

“Do you?”

“Yeah, yes, shit.”

“Of course you do. You're my little cockslut, aren't you, baby? Always love cock anywhere near you, especially inside you, am I right?”

“Yeah, fuck, so right. Love it so much. I need your cock now, please--”

“I know, love. You're so hard for daddy, aren't you? Want to touch yourself so badly, I know...”

“Yes, daddy, so so hard for you, only you. Please, it hurts--”

“Breathe, sweetheart, I'll take care of you.”

Harry sighs in relief, knowing Louis means it. He's had his hand wrapped around the base of his swollen dick for so long now and he's getting more and more desperate by the second.

It's quiet for a second except for their ragged breaths and the slick noises and Harry almost whines impatiently into the phone before Louis speaks again. “Are you touching your pretty cock, baby?”

Harry closes his eyes, letting himself slip into the euphoria that was Louis' voice. “D-do you want me to, daddy?”

“Yes, love.”

Harry goes to slid his hand up his cock but Louis' voice stops him. “Wait. Use two fingers only.”

Harry's brows crease in annoyance as he curls in his thumb, pinky, and ring finger so that his index and middle finger are the only pointed ones. He starts at the base of the underside of his dick, right above his balls, pressing down gently before rubbing the two fingers up and down his hard shaft firmly. His eyes flutter behind the closed lids, and he shudders out a breathy gasp. 

 

“Doing it?” Louis whispers, his own voice beginning to get shaky. 

“Mhmm. Daddy?”

“Yes, darling?”

“Are you doing it, too?” He gasps again as his finger snags on the crown of his dick, making his lace clad pelvis buck up.

Louis releases a shuddery breath and answers, “Yes.”

Harry rubs a little bit harder, writhing under the pressure, too much but not enough. It's never enough. He wants, _needs_ , more and more and he's growing so impatient for Louis' next command.

“Louisssss,” he hisses, back arched, wanting desperately to fuck up into his fist to get the friction he thinks he deserves. After all, he'd been hard for awhile before Louis had called.

“I know, baby, just breathe for me, okay? You good?”

Harry hums in response. He keeps his two fingers on his cock, rubbing up and down softly now, trying to calm down so he can last a bit longer and do what Louis wants him to do.

“Want you to wrap your hand around your cock, baby, and stroke it slowly, okay?”

Harry immediately wraps his hand around himself, eager to please. He strokes himself slowly, body shivering in pleasure as he listens to Louis' ragged breathing.

“Feel good, love?”

“So good, daddy, want more, so much more, please,” he begs, forgetting Louis' orders of stroking slowly and suddenly speeding up his hand. 

“You'll get it, baby, I promise. When I get home tomorrow I'm going to take such good care of you...show you how much you mean to me, how beautiful you are...wanna make you feel so good, baby, in only the way that I can.”

Harry moans, back arching as his cock twitches in his fist from Louis' words. He gets off on Louis' being sweet to him, being romantic and loving during their filthiest encounters. He's thirsty for more praise, more lust driven words, and he's aching to be filled. He imagines Louis' fingers inside him, stretching him open just a bit before he fills him with his fat cock. He thinks about it driving into him repeatedly, little staccato moans leaving Louis' pretty lips as he uses Harry's body.

“What are you thinking about, sweetie?” He groans just then, as if a sudden flash of what Harry _could_ be thinking about runs through his mind. He's sure he knows what it is without Harry even telling him.

“Mmm, you,” Harry gasps, twisting his wrist around himself quickly, thumb brushing over the sensitive, nearly purple head of his cock swiftly. Precome drips out of the slit, slicking up his hand for smoother strokes. “You and your cock, oh daddy, want your cock so bad. Want it inside me right now, need to be filled up now, please--”

“So filthy,” Louis groans, and Harry can hear the slick shuffle of his own hand working his stiff cock. Harry gets another jolt of pleasure knowing he's getting Louis off on his words alone. “Want you so bad. I'm going to completely ravish you tomorrow, I promise you that.”

Harry smiles slightly, eyes still closed as he strokes himself. “Yeah?”

“Oh, yes, baby. Want you to wear what you're wearing now for me, okay? I can't believe I'm not there to see you in it in person...you're still dressed, aren't you?”

“Yes.”

“Naughty boy, so horny and desperate to be fucked that you won't even waste time taking your panties off.”

“Yes, daddy, know you like it so much when you fuck me with my panties on.”

“Yes, baby, love it so much, love sliding your panties to the side and fucking you so good and deep. You love it too, don't you, baby?”

Harry keens as he rubs his fingers in tight circles around the head of his cock. “Yes, yes, yes!”

“Of course you do. You love it so much.”

“I do, daddy, yes,” he whines.

“How are you feeling now, darling?”

“Want to be fucked, want something inside me now--”

“Yeah? Want my big cock in your pretty pink hole?” Louis' breathing picked up, the shuffling noise growing louder.

“Oh, daddy, fuck yes, yes so badly, want it so much, I--”

“Open yourself up for me, love.”

Harry obeys. He reaches over, reluctantly letting go of himself, and grabs the half empty bottle of strawberry flavored lube sitting on Louis' bedside table. 

Harry opens the bottle and squirts a generous amount onto his fingers, dropping the bottle next to him on the bed. It occurs to him that he never closed the bottle and the lube is likely to seep out onto Louis' expensive silk sheets but he can't find it in himself to care. All he cares about is getting his fingers up his bum.

Harry reaches between his spread legs with the clean hand, knees still bent, and pulls the string of the thong to the side of his bum, making a clear path to his hole. He slides his wet fingers up and down the crack of his bum, making himself wetter and wetter, hips jerking each time his fingers ran over his hole.

“How's it going, baby?”

“Almost,” Harry gasps out as he slides one slick finger inside, tight, velvet heat surrounding his finger instantly. “Mmm. S'so tight,” he slurs.

“You always sound so good when you finger yourself, sweetie, always so lovely.”

Harry speeds up the in and out motion of his finger before he slides in another one, hips bucking up once more as his rim stretches around his fingers. It feels so good and so _right_ , he keens high in the back of his throat. Louis chuckles quietly, the shuffling noise having slowed tremendously. 

“Daddy?” Harry's voice was weak with pleasure, barely audible.

“Yes, baby?”

“You're still touching yourself, aren't you?”

“Of course, love, you sound so hot, how could I not? I needed to slow down before I came too quickly, don't wanna come before I even get my cock in your arse.”

Harry whines loudly at that, fucking his fingers in faster, accidentally slipping in a third with a high pitched squeal. It didn't hurt, just surprised him, but he's glad it happened. He feels so full but never as full as he does when Louis is inside him.

“So full,” he whispers. “Feels so good...”

“I know it does, baby, are you ready?”

Harry nods, but then realizes Louis can't see him. “So ready, daddy, please fuck me now. I've been a good boy today and I've waited so long for you, please--”

“Whatever you want, sweetheart, you'll get it. You ready to take my cock now like the little slut you are?”

Harry whines again at the name, loving it so much he couldn't even explain why. “Yes, daddy, please, been ready for so long.”

Harry knew, of course, that Louis' dick would not be going inside him until tomorrow, so he slid in a fourth finger, feeling his tight hole stretch even more on his fingers. It was a tight fit, just the way he liked, and he could feel the pressure and it was so, so delicious. 

“Yeah,” Louis groans. “So tight for daddy, always so tight, so fucking good all the time just for me--”

“Yes, daddy, yes, just for you, always you. Fuck, you feel so good inside me, fill me up so good, I'm--”

“You're so good, baby, so good for daddy. Always look so good like this, with my cock inside you, ramming into you over and over. You feel so good, you know that? So good, so good-”

“Oh—fuck me harder, oh god, I need it. Yes, daddy, just like that, so hard and good--”

“Yeah? You feel good, don't you baby? I can tell from the way your cock is so hard for me, you always want me, don't you? Such a little slut for daddy, always so desperate to get fucked. You just need it so bad, don't you? Don't you?”

“Yes!” Harry wails, back arching as his four fingers rammed inside his slick hole over and over again, hitting his prostate repeatedly. He could feel tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes, running down the sides of his face, even with his eyes shut tightly. He could hardly breathe, his body tingled with sparks of relentless pleasure, and all he could focus on was the center of his body sucking in his fingers, pulling in every bit of needed pleasure it could find. 

His desperate, needy body twitched and jerked as he fucked himself hard, imagining it was Louis' thick cock pumping into him. He worked himself hard, listening to Louis moan and groan on the other end, listening to him curse and gasp, listening to all of the dirty and sweet words spilling from his lips as he fucked his fist. Louis' lips, god, how he wanted to kiss them so badly, suck Louis' tongue into his mouth, taste all of him, again and again and again, all night long...

He whimpers pitifully as his fingers thump into his prostate and his other hand strokes the head of his cock. The pleasure was so intense he doesn't know how he's yet to come.

“Baby,” Louis rasps over the phone. “Babydoll, I'm close, so close, are-”

“Yes, daddy, I'm close too. I need to come so bad but it feels so good, don't want you to stop fucking me, it's too good--”

“It's too good, darling, too good, I'm not going to last much longer. Want to come inside of you so bad—ah!” 

Harry shuddered at Louis' words and his sudden gasp of pleasure, feeling shock waves through his body. He pounded his fingers in faster, knowing Louis could hear the wet squelching noises along with his murmured curses. He thumbed the wet head of his cock, barely able to keep his his pelvis down on the bed.

“Fuck, princess, always make me feel so good, adore you so much. Can never get enough of you, oh god, love you so fucking much, ah, yes--”

Harry whimpers, rolling his hips. He knows he looks so obscene and filthy yet pretty with glassy green eyes, bitten red lips, flushed cheeks, and his long hair, with occasional ringlets, fanned out on the pillow and he wishes Louis was here to see. 

“Want to come with you, baby,” Louis moans brokenly. Harry loves the way Louis' voice sounded while he was fucking him, all raw and deep yet high with his perfect accent and so open and vulnerable. 

“Yes, please, I'm gonna—soon--”

“Baby,” Louis murmurs, voice deep with lust and scratchy. So needy. Harry _loves_ it. “My baby...mine...oh, god...yes, baby--”

“Lou,” Harry chokes out as he comes, white hot pleasure searing through his body, immobilizing him completely. His sweaty body shakes and shivers, pleasure coursing through him _hard_ and he whines repeatedly as his fingers stop and he gasps for air, eager to refill his lungs after that orgasm knocked the wind out of him.

Louis had come too, about the same time, murmuring 'baby' repeatedly, something he always did. He'd always been a bit quieter when he came, unlike Harry, but it was no less hot. His breathing was frantic and loud, and Harry knew he'd come just as hard as he had.

“God,” Louis mutters. “That was so fucking hot, baby, good god, you are always so fucking hot. Do you feel better, darling?”

Harry giggles quietly, throat too dry to make much noise now. “Fuck yes. You were so good, Lou. I needed that so bad.”

Louis chuckles and Harry could hear him shifting around on his bed, probably cleaning himself off. He gulps in more air, feeling relieved and satisfied, but he knew that feeling wouldn't last long. He _always_ needed more and more and he should sleep now if he wanted to stay sated until morning.

“So did I, baby love. I know it's only been two days but I miss you more than anything. Can't wait to hold you and kiss you tomorrow. Fuck.” Louis sighs and Harry hears him shut a door. “I'm a fucking mess and I have to shower.”

Harry frowns. “Don't want to hang up.”

Harry hears the hotel bathroom shower turn on. “I know but I have an early flight to catch tomorrow. I'll be home probably before you even wake up, which, it's past midnight now, love, you should be sleeping.”

Harry groans. “Alright, _dad_.”

Louis snorts at his sarcastic tone. “You got it, babe.”

Harry rolls his eyes fondly. “Lou?”

“Hmm?”

“I'm covered in come and you're not here to lick it up and kiss me,” he pouts. He's sure Louis could hear the frown in his voice. He was frowning so hard it was starting to hurt. It was sort of a tradition thing they always did, where Louis always licked up their come and then kissed Harry filthily, tongues sliding together and come mixed with their spit and spilling out of their mouths and down their chins. Harry _loved_ it and so that meant Louis did too. Louis loves his filthy little baby.

Louis loves seeing Harry's beautiful, sinful pink lips dripping in come. He feels privileged that he's the only one who will ever see Harry that way. Forever.

“Oh, love, don't worry. We won't be wasting any tomorrow, trust me. But you can't waste it. Use your fingers, dear.”

Harry smirks. He knew Louis would suggest that. He scoops up the thick come with his fingers, immediately bringing it to his mouth and sucking his fingers right in. He closes his eyes and revels in the taste, with a hint of strawberry from the lube and he absolutely loves it. He knows he's a huge come slut, hell, he's proud of it, and nothing makes him happier than being bathed in come, specifically Louis'.

“Good?”

“So good,” Harry moans around his fingers.

“Well, my love, I need to go before I run out of hot water. I'm so awfully tired and ready to get to bed.”

Harry sighs. “Fine. I miss you, Lou.”

“I miss you too, lovebug. I'll see you in a few short hours, okay? I'll be there when you wake up in the morning, I promise.”

Harry could hear the smile in his voice. He ached desperately to see the shining, cerulean blue of Louis' eyes. They were his favorite thing and he misses them.

“Okay,” Harry replies with a smile. “Be careful. Goodnight, Lou, I love you so much.”

It's almost like a dream when he hears Louis' reply. “I love you more, my sweet baby. Goodnight.”

Harry could've argued about that, but he knows Louis is tired and needs to go. He has no doubt in his mind, though, that they love each other the same amount which goes beyond any amount they could ever express without sounding insane. He smiles, happy tingles flooding through his spent body.

The phone clicks and Harry's phone lights up on the home screen. He feels so far away from Louis once again, even if he'd just had phone sex with him. He wants him around all the time in any way possible.

He can't help the sly smirk that forms on his lips when he gets the idea. He raises his phone above his face, turning the front camera on, and looks at his reflection. 

His cheeks are red, lips are a hot pink color, and his eyes are extra green. He scoops up a fingertip of the come still pooled on his tummy and raises it to his lips. He smears it across his lips and down his chin a tad, sticking his tongue out into the mess on his upper lip.

He closes his eyes and takes the picture, knowing Louis will really love this one. He immediately takes another shot of his cock and come covered belly with his knees still up, so you can see the come on his thing as well. 

He selects both pictures and sends them to Louis at the same time. 

_can you tell i had fun? ;) xxx_

Pleased with himself, he drags his sleepy body off their bed, groaning when he sees the huge lube stain on the bed. He should've put down a towel or at least closed the bottle of lube but he'd failed. He rips their sheets off the bed, throwing them in the hamper. He retrieves a set of clean sheets from the hall closet and puts them on quickly. He yawns, so so tired, but makes himself take a hot shower.

He cleans the lube and come remnants off his body slowly, leisurely, relaxing in the hot spray of water pouring down on him.

He feels so much better, so less high strung and tense. He'd only felt that way because Louis wasn't here and he worries about him every second he's not around. Now he feels sated and complete, relaxed and cozy inside. He finishes his shower and dries himself off completely.

He puts on one of Louis' rose colored knit jumpers, which is too big on him despite him being taller and broader than Louis. He has sweater paws, which he adores, and the length of it hangs just below his bum.

He may or may not forget to put on underwear.

**

When he wakes up in the morning, it's to a warm, soft and naked body holding him close, making him feel safe and secure, just like he always does.

He opens one eye to see Louis' face close to his, eyes closed and breathing evenly as he slept. Harry smiles softly at his love, his life, his soon to be husband, admiring the beauty of him in a way that only he can. He wants to nuzzle his face against Louis' scruff and wake him up but he looks so peaceful and content sleeping wrapped around Harry that he'd feel awful guilty about waking him up.

He softly nuzzles closer into him, feeling peaceful and so content with the world. Louis murmurs useless words in his sleep, scruff rubbing Harry's forehead unintentionally but Harry shivers because of it. He wants to feel it between his thighs, rubbing and reddening up the soft, sensitive skin there as Louis eats him out.

He feels himself starting to get worked up, cock filling up underneath his jumper, free to expand without the restrictions of underwear. He nudges his hips forward without thinking, poking Louis' thigh.

Louis stirs, mumbling something incoherent before Harry leans over and kisses his cheek, giggling softly into it.

Louis' lips spread into a smile before his eyes open, just knowing his baby is awake and happy to see him. He opens his eyes, leaving Harry momentarily breathless at how utterly blue his eyes are today, and presses a warm kiss to Harry's forehead.

“Good morning, beautiful.”

And, well, yes. It was a good morning indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> what did you think? :l


End file.
